


Harini

by AllegoriesInMediasRes



Series: Ramayana fics [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Ramayana - Valmiki
Genre: Canon Compliant, Double Drabble, Gen, Oneshot, Parallels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 17:46:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14574267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllegoriesInMediasRes/pseuds/AllegoriesInMediasRes
Summary: A doe, a forest, an obsession not returned. Gold one time and silver the next.





	Harini

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MayavanavihariniHarini](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/gifts).



A doe bolts through a forest, its hide golden, gems of every color glinting from its fleece. Lust is the invisible chariot it draws, the besetting, burning lust with which Ravana desires Sita. This doe is really no doe at all, but all who see it will be fascinated at once, and follow it even to the ends of the earth. This is the doe for whom vows are broken, and civilizations are annihilated, and yugas end and begin. This is the unreciprocated lust that summons gods to earth to become men and the stuff of which legends are made.

Charanas later: a doe flits through a forest, its form silvery mist. Regret is the chariot it pulls, regret for Lily that anchors Snape, and redemption its hazy destination. He has no taste for the Sanskrit epics, save for the brief research he did into Nagini’s name, but still he walks in the footsteps of Dashaanan. This doe may be no doe at all, but the one who sees it will be intrigued and follow, trusting immediately, stupidly, implicitly (bravely). This is the doe that defines sagas of seven volumes and the unreciprocated love that changes the course of wars.

**Author's Note:**

> Title means “doe” in Hindi. A charana is a length of time in Hinduism, equal to 432,000 human years. About six charanas pass between the Treta Yuga, when the Ramayana is set, and the 20th/21st century. Dashaanan is another name for Ravana, meaning “ten-headed one”. 
> 
> Inspired by MayavanavihariniHarini’s explanation of her username! (https://mayavanavihariniharini.tumblr.com/post/173674834724/whats-the-story-behind-your-url-just-curious)


End file.
